War on Earth
by Red Maverick 616
Summary: There has been no greater war since the planeswalkers fought the Phyrexian invasion. Now, Nicol Bolas has risen as the enemy of all the planes and has set his eyes on a new plane with a new color of mana. 2 sides, but only one will succeed.
1. Future Plane

**This story is a little experiment. I wanted to make a story based on Magic: the Gathering and wanted to put onto paper what a game of Magic would be. So this is it. Please R&amp;R to let me know if this you like it. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

A dark room. A small chandelier dimly lit the room. Bookshelves lined the walls covering topics from artifacts to geography. At the center was a desk where a blue-hooded mage sat, studying his scrolls. His eyes glowed a pale but bright blue. His cloak was lined with white markings. He worked diligently with scroll after scroll, 'Gruul needs more living space,' 'Orzhov wants to hunt the cults,' 'The guildless need a home.'

"Jace." The blue-hooded mage looked back to see a sweet girl emerging from a bright blue light. As quick as it appeared, the light disappeared, leaving behind a dark 'X' mark that slowly faded away. "Bolas is moving faster than we expected. After Sarkhan went through that grave, I've never seen him panic more. Who knows how time travel can change."

"Indeed," replied the blue mage. "But if there's anyone who can see through time, it would most probably be the Moon Sage," jokes Jace. Tamiyo looks at him puzzled, although a small grin on her face. "I'm talking about you, Tamiyo! What have you seen?"

"I'm not stupid. Of course, I know you're pertaining to me. If you would only stop being so cryptic about it. And no, I can't see what's about to happen. It's probably Bolas himself. I try to glimpse the future but I come up with nothing. Always drawing a blank."

"Really, there's nothing."

"Nothing. Nothing we don't already know."

"Wait, so you're saying that every time you scry you see nothing except when you do succeed you see the Future Plane?"

"Yes." Already another glow starts to appear. A red orb grows in place while rings revolve around it at blistering speeds. A bright flash of light. When the flash cleared, a woman wearing red leather and donning flaming hair rose.

"This Future Plane, why can't we planeswalk there?" Said the girl in red.

"Chandra, if you're here, does that mean…" And at that, Chandra lifted up a shining veil made of chain mail and a violet cloth. "Not only did the Onakke grant the veil to use against Bolas and taught me how to use it, but they have promised to lend a hand in the coming war."

"Good. The more help we have, the better…"

"You're not answering my question," interrupts Chandra.

"I am getting to it. Despite our knowledge of this Future Plane, we know nothing else, where it is or who resides there. All that we know is that this plane is a key to the future war."

"If it is so important, why does no planeswalker know of this plane."

"Because," chimed in Tamiyo. "This plane has no sign of magic. No one uses magic. Instead they use science and the power of artifacts, but do not be confused. This plane is very far from Mirrodin."

"Anything else? Do we know anything else of this plane."

"Nothing else," said Jace.

"Well, there is one more thing." Tamiyo waves her hand and she shows the future plane to the two.

"What are you doing?" snaps Chandra, alarmed the the Moon Sage might trick her. "Simply giving a bit of inspiration."

And then, they see it. A vibrant sky with a bright, yellow sun. Busy cities but also peaceful lands. Life everywhere and one would think this place would be flowing with mana with the strong mountains, stretched plains, dank swamps, pristine islands, and cool forests.

"The potential of this plane is enormous. Mana sources are everywhere. Yet… the nature of these cities…"

"Yes," said Tamiyo. "This plane houses a 6th color of mana." Chandra's eyes widened and Jace simply acknowledges.

"That is extraordinary. And I believe we already know what to call this plane." Jace points everyone's attention to a large piece of paper that a person was reading, in bold letters, 'Greatest Scientific Leap on Earth.'

* * *

**That's it. No fight yet, cause I want to know who would like this idea. Don't forget to review and I'd love it if you would follow or favorite this story.**


	2. Run In With a Demon

**Here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoy the first fight. The comments have been helpful so far, so keep them coming!**

* * *

"No wonder Nicol Bolas is so frantic. Whatever Sarkhan does in Tarkir will change the course of history nd could potentially open the door to this new plane," said Tamiyo, as she stared at the bustled cities of Earth.

"And that explains everything." The other 2 waved the vision away and focused on Chandra.

"What are you talking about?" Queried Jace.

"Did you really think we would be the only ones searching for the Chain Veil?"

"Well, of course not. Bolas has Liliana on their side. Wait, did you see Liliana?"

"No… not exactly"

* * *

Chandra exited the Onakke temple, Chain Veil in hand, relieved that her efforts were not in vain. They finally had the tools that could tip the scales in their favour. As she stepped into the wild forest of Shandalar, she heard a familiar raspy voice from behind.

"So… The Onakke granted you the Veil."

"Tibalt." She smiled and turned around to see her new enemy. "So you work for Bolas now? Why am I not surprised."

"Oh, no. You don't get to say anything," roared Tibalt as he raised his arm.

**_Turn 1_**

Chandra plants her feet and braces herself as her eyes glow red.

**_Chandra plays a Mountain and passed the turn._**

Tibalt's eyes blazed with crimson as he thrusted his hand forward.

**_Tibalt drew a card and played a Mountain._**

A deep red orb shot out, flashing a curious, devilish grin. From the orb of mana emerged a red, horned devil twice the size of a human being.

**_Tibalt tapped a Mountain to cast Vexing Devil (4/3)_**

"Hello, little girl" Chandra looked in horror as she heard the devil's voice in her head

"Ha. Come at me, you fiend."

**_Chandra let's Vexing Devil resolve_**

As the devil skulks at her, Chandra raises her hand, materialising an orb of red mana of her own, this time, looking as plain as can be. She sends it flying above and summons a bolt of lightning to strike the devil.

**_Chandra taps a Mountain to cast Lightning Bolt, killing the Vexing Devil as Tibalt passes the turn_**

**_Turn 2_**

Her body on edge, Chandra's eyes glow red as she summons 2 red mana, each at one of her palms. She throws the sphere's forward and from them come charging a goblin holding a lantern and woman in monk garb shifting around a spear.

**_Chandra drew a card plays another Mountain and taps both to cast Goblin Guide (2/2) and Monastery Swiftspear (1/2)_**

They swipe at Tibalt, spray the deep fiery blood of demons.

"Curses! I'll get you for this!"

"Tsk, how cheesy can you get."

**_They attack Tibalt (17 Life) and Chandra passes the turn_**

"I'll show you," hissed Tibalt as his eyes flickered with the image of a Mountain and glowed red once again. He shouted with anger as he threw 2 red mana at the ground, summoning a dark grey cloud. Chandra felt doom emanating from the cloud, but she stood her ground.

**_Tibalt draws a card, plays a Mountain, and taps both to summon Hellspark Elemental (3/1)_**

"Attack!" yelled Tibalt. The elemental said nothing but simply made a low grunt like lightning crackling. It slid through the air and hit Chandra with a strange energy. She felt the electricity and flame hit her, but it only made her angrier.

**_Hellspark Elemental attacked Chandra (17 Life) and was sacrificed at the end of the turn; Tibalt passes the turn_**

**_Turn 3_**

Chandra turns to the Monk. "Wu Xin, get ready." Wu Xin nods in acknowledgement as she readies her spew. Chandra's eyes glow red once again.

**_Chandra draws a card and plays a Mountain_**

Fire covers her body as she summons 3 red mana in front of her. She thrusts her hand to the sky and 1 orb flies off and comes flying back down as lightning, striking Tibalt. Wu Xin's spear glows and begins to vibrate with energy.

**_Chandra taps 3 Mountains and uses 1 red mana to cast Lightning Bolt targeting Tibalt (14 Life); prowess triggers_**

Chandra presses the 2 mana together and tosses it beneath Tibalt. The earth begins to shake and a column of molten lava shoots out, searing him with lava. Wu Xin smiles as her spear is now surrounded by a fiery aura.

**_Chandra uses the remaining 2 red mana to cast Magma Jet targeting Tibalt (12 Life) and scries Chandra's Phoenix (2/2) because of it; prowess triggers_**

"Come on," says Wu Xin to the goblin guide, and together they attack the seared Tibalt, who now no longer has the grin on his face. Wu Xin has a small smile as the aura around her spear begins to disappear.

**_Chandra alpha strikes at Tibalt (7 Life) and passes the turn_**

Tibalt also got out 3 mana and summoned the same red devil. It stares Chandra in the face and appears to her in her head. "Chandra…"

**_Tibalt draws a card, plays a Mountain and taps for 3 red mana to cast Vexing Devil (4/3)_**

"Go ahead," said Chandra. And, with that, the devil became living fire and singed her.

**_Chandra allows Vexing Devil to deal 4 damage to her (13 Life) and Vexing Devil is sacrificed_**

Tibalt also used the other 2 mana to summon 3 marauders. As they materialised, the electrical force stung Chandra and she was taken aback by it.

**_Tibalt used 2 red mana to summon Keldon Marauders (3/3) and they deal 1 damage to Chandra (12 Life); Tibalt passes the turn_**

"You know what your problem is?" Said Chandra, as her eyes burn and she flashes 4 orbs of red

**_Chandra draws a card, plays a Mountain, and taps all of them for 4 red mana_**

Tibalt sneered. "What?"

"You are too slow," retorted Chandra. One red orb spins until it forms into a ball of molten rock. Chandra throws the lava and it hits Tibalt as a thin stream. Wu Xin's spear begins to glow red again. Tibalt is not looking happy, but Chandra just laughs and summons her phoenix.

**_Chandra uses the mana to cast Lava Spike and Chandra's Pheonix (2/2); prowess triggers_**

"You win this one." And with that, Tibalt sunk through a hellish portal and disappeared.

**_Tibalt conceded_**

Chandra chuckled. "I can't wait to hear what the other would say about this."

* * *

On another plane, Tibalt emerges. Bones and rotting bodies litter the landscape and in the middle of it all is a mountain where, on a giant stern throne, is seated Nicol Bolas, the planes walking Elder Dragon.

"Tibalt, I see that you do not have the Chain Veil," said Bolas

"Master, I'm sorry," replied Tibalt. "Chandra got to it first. I tried to take it from her, but…"

"But you were weak! Go." Bolas shooed Tibalt away and he scampered off in fear.

"You need not worry," called a voice from the shadows. Lilliana, in all her youth and beauty, and Ashiok terrifying as ever, smirked as they watched Tibalt run off. "They may have the veil, but they can't anticipate the toll it would take on them.

"And with Sarkhan gone for days, it's only a matter of time before he comes back. And when he does, we'll be ready for Earth."

* * *

**What do you guys think? I had to simulate the battle of Chandra and Tibalt to see the fight better, but it was fun. Again, please comment, follow, and favorite. Please do tell if you'd like to see some more.**


	3. Recruitment of Chandra

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. A little flashback into Chandra's backstory. Hope you enjoy. R&amp;R**

* * *

It's a nice clear day. Clear yet energetic. And in a blink of an eye, the planeswalker of red, with her goggles keeping her fiery hair in place, emerged from a sphere of a portal. She was shivering and weary, but she managed to gather enough power to shamble into her stone hut. As she closes the door, she turns around only to be greeted by a not so friendly face.

"Chandra." If there's a red planeswalker, there's a blue one, and this mage is covered in blue.

"Jace, what are you doing here." Chandra was not at all thrilled with the man who chased her plane to plane.

"You look horrible."

"Nice to see you, too." She rolled her eyes "Why are you here, Jace?"

"Were you able to take care of Ramaz?"

"Why do you care. What? You helped me once and you think we're friends? You think I'm just going to forget the years of hoping no one rips my brain from my body?"

"I never meant to hurt you. Look, at first it was a job, but when I saw how twisted Bolas was, I renounced any affiliation with him. Plus, remember that I never really did hurt you and I would always be there."

Her mind went back to Zendikar and all the manipulation she had to endure.

* * *

Chandra strains to hold her own against the vampiric, ruin sage known as Anowon. She wearily continues to toss fireball after fireball at him, calling forth more visions of Mountains and Tarns and of Steam Vents. But Anowon stands firm, his red eyes becoming even more intimidating and his blue skin even more sickening. Despite her efforts, he simply takes each blow and comes back with his own flurry of spells, seizing Chandra's every thought until she could no longer cast a spell.

"Chandra. You are out of options. Just give me the map and I won't hurt you. But resist, and you will no longer have to feel pain." As he spat those words, he had 2 black orbs, each looking like a dodecahedron. it swirled around almost formed into the form of a blade when…

"Alright! I'll give it to you." She reached into her leather bag and reached in for the scroll as she trembled. As she was pulling the artefact out, the most hot and yet yellow fire bathed Anowon in scalding heat. From the mountainside descended a long-haired, mustachioed man with the angriest glare. He had about him a menacing look and wore dragon's skin. He held a shaman's staff and summoned 5 orbs of mana, each inscribed with a symbol that read 'huo.'

"You threaten this lady's life one more time and you'll never be able to move again," said the mysterious man.

Anowon simply turned to him and said, "Well maybe it's you I should doom," and just as he was going to strike the stranger, a small, fast, and angry red dragon launched him into the air, never to be heard of again.

The stranger stalks over to Chandra and extends a hand. "Greetings. My name is Sarkhan Vol and I believe you are Chandra." Chandra takes the hand and gets up.

"And what were you doing with that scroll?" queried Sarkhan.

"I…" Chandra thought for a moment, but then thought 'what the hell,' "I am searching for the 'Eye of Ugin'"

Sarkhan's eyes widened "And what is your purpose?"

"I…" Chandra thought back to when she got the scroll. Why did she want to see the Eye of Ugin? "You know what? It's none of your business."

"Anything concerning the Eye is my business young lady."

"Is that so?"

"You have no idea, do you?"

As Sarkhan ushered her deeper into the Eye's chamber, he explains how protecting the Eye of Ugin prevents the world-eating Eldrazi from ever awakening. "And this is where it ends."

"Sarkhan, is it? You seem to know a lot about Ugin. Why so?"

"He… let's just say that he was my inspiration." Chandra wondered about Sarkhan, where he was from, but before she could ask a question, Sarkhan says, "But now that we are here, I'm afraid it's time for me to do my job." Sarkhan jerked his head down before opening up his entire body. A gigantic explosion of flame erupted and Sarkhan began to grow in strength. On his hands grew menacing talons and, on his back, a pair of tattered dragon wings. Sarkhan would breath fire on if Chandra except he started to feel excruciating pain in his mind.

"Sarkhan, that would be enough." Jace walked closer to the eye, eyes glowing blue and energy radiating off of him. Chandra took this chance to launch a lightning bolt at Sarkhan as he began to trap both his opponents in a cone of flame. Jace, too would cast his own spell, but as they casted, the energies got absorbed into the Eye instead.

"The Eye," said Sarkhan in fascination. "It absorbs mana of any alignment. Such a beautiful artefact this is." Sarkhan continues to fawn over the Eye.

Chandra takes this chance to practice something she has seen within the Dragon Scroll. She materialises 2 orbs and throws a punch toward Sarkhan, launching a blast of invisible fire, and just as Chandra did so, A great rumble was heard and loud, deep roars filled the cave. She turned to the other 2 only to find them both collapsed on the ground. She had half a mind to kill them right there, Sarkhan for trying to kill her and Jace for following her, but they are both just doing their job. Plus, she'd want to find out more about what the 2 are doing there, so she helped the 2 up.

"That noise," remarked Sarkhan. And then he realised, "Oh, no. The Eldrazi are awake once again. I… I failed my master."

"Failed? Wait, someone sent you to guide the Eye to stop these monsters from awakening?" asked Chandra.

"Those monsters are Eldrazi, Chandra."

"Eldrazi?"

Jace slowly sat up and said, "Have you never heard of the Eldrazi before?"

"No. Should I?"

Sarkhan shook his head. "Chandra, do you know what the Blind Eternities are?"

"Well, of course, I know that."

"Well, you would also know that no one can survive living in them, except for any race that was born there in the first place."

"These Eldrazi were born in the Blind Eternities?"

"That is correct. And now that they are released, who knows what Master Bolas would say."

Jace recognised that name. "You… You work for Bolas?"

"Who's Bolas?"

"Planeswalker. Elder Dragon. Long story. What's important is that Nicol Bolas was the one who told you to stay here. He knew that the meeting of 3 planeswalkers and the use of colourless magic will awaken the Eldrazi once again."

"Just like how Nahiri, Ugin, and Sorin sealed the Eldrazi long ago… Aaaah!" Sarkhan flinched and began to brace his head.

"Sarkhan, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, there's just… this voice. Who are you?" Sarkhan began to look around frantically

Chandra grabbed his hand and said, "Hey! Calm down!" Chandra ablazed with fire out of control was not helping, but Jace got up, got out 2 blue mana, each surrounded by a ring of blocky runes, and negated the magic on Sarkhan.

"Sarkhan. Please, calm down," said Jace. And he did. He slowly let himself down on the floor

"Thank you. So, you're saying I was just a pawn in his hand?" said Sarkhan.

"We're all pawns in his game. All he cares about is power. But he didn't just need you, he needed 2 more…" Then he slowly turned to Chandra, realising what has happened. "You. You didn't just steal the scroll because it looked cool didn't you. You stole it because something was telling to you, wasn't it."

"I…" Chandra pondered this, and then said, "Yes. There was an urging feeling that maybe the scroll would lead me back home, where I belong, but it led me here. And you?"

"No, Bolas can never predict my coming here. He would expect me to stay in line, but he knew someone else. Someone else who, I think, manipulated you to coming here. A man named Ramaz."

* * *

Thoughts of that day, just about a couple of months ago, brought back so much emotion, the anger, betrayal, pity… even friendship.

"Look, Chandra. We need you for something."

"What for?"

"Something big is coming. While we were on Zendikar, friends have died. Elspeth and Venser, both good-hearted planes walkers, were murdered, and all under the plan of... guess who."

Chandra stood taller and her eyes literally flared with a hot, crackling flame. "Nicol Bolas."

"That's right. And I know he didn't do much to hurt you, but he did use you on Zendikar and many planes walkers have taken arms to form an alliance against him."

"Ramaz served Bolas."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me. Ramaz served Bolas. He manipulated me, he restricted you, he controlled Ramaz, and even controlled Sarkhan. So, I'm in."

Jace smiled and gave a face of pleasant surprise. "Well, thank you."

"How is he doing, by the way? Sarkhan?"

"He followed the tormenting voice. He followed it all the way to his home plane, Tarkir."

"Is he part of the alliance?"

"That… is a little complicated. Tell you what. We have something that we think only you may be able to accomplish. You do that, then the next thing you can do his follow him to Tarkir."

"Deal"

* * *

**What do you guys think? We're starting to get deeper on what the war is for and I hope you guys are still on board. As always, please comment and, if you haven't already, favorite and follow. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
